Kizuna
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Pero lo que desconocía Makoto era que no existe lazo más poderoso e importante que el de familia, a menos que este sea el de un amante.


**K**_izun__**a**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Para Makoto siempre fueron importantes los lazos que sostenía con la gente. Tal vez, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el valor que le daba a cada uno era distinto. Y el de su familia se ubicaba por encima de todos.

O eso creía.

Pero las vivencias diarias y su amistad agigantada que mantenía con Nanase Haruka le hacían pensar a ratos en el valor de su lazo. Creyendo que quizás su relación con Haruka podía lograr equipararse en importancia a la que sentía y daba a su familia.

Era después de todo como tener a un hijo un tanto caprichoso. Y sí ese resultaba ser el asunto entonces él, Tachibana Makoto, se había ganado su propia familia y eso suponía el lazo más importante y fuerte de cualquiera que hubiera tejido. Mucho más que el que mantenía con sus hermanos y padres.

Por eso se levantaba un par de minutos antes de lo acostumbrado, con el motivo de ganar tiempo para preparar dos almuerzos. También hubo aumentado su búsqueda de platillos variados que fueran ligeros, nutritivos y sabrosos, no quería que Haru se aburriera y dejara de alimentarse con lo que cocinaba. Y trató de pulir de entre todas las cosas, su vista porque al fin de cuentas por más que lo intentara Nanase no era el tipo de hijo que decía con palabras lo que deseaba o molestaba. Así que entrenó a sus ojos para aprender a distinguir las diferentes etapas que sufría el ánimo de Haruka. Y a identificar muy bien que cada vez que volteaba la cabeza a la derecha para enseguida apretar los labios y generar un brillante resplandor que anidaba en sus iris azulosos, era el gesto de felicidad que utilizaba.

"Ayer fue tempura de camarón, hoy será pescado ahumado y una ensalada de espinacas con arándanos y piñon-, ¿eh?, ¿dónde están los piñones que compré ayer por la tarde?"

Makoto entonces lo supo, perfeccionando su actitud maternal día a día, empezando por la mañana a preparar el almuerzo justo como ahora.

"Que extraño"

Tachibana se quedó pensando unos instantes el lugar en _dónde _pudieran estar los frutos secos con la mano en la barbilla pareciendo mirar a través del vidrio de la ventana frente a él.

"¿Onii_-chan?"_

Cuando la voz de uno de sus pequeños hermanos le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, ¿ya estás despierta?, buenos días"

Besándole la frente a su hermanita que todavía vestía el pijama y se tallaba los ojos con pereza.

"Onii_-chan _lo siento"

"¿Huh?, ¿por qué ofreces discul-, ¡ah!"

La respuesta que viniera indagando se le fue a presentar en el puño izquierdo de su hermana.

"Así que _allí _estaban"

Suspirando resignado al ver los pocos piñones que quedaban. Al menos eran suficientes para una ensalada y los anacardos, para su suerte, no habían sido tocados.

"No te preocupes, debí haber comprado más"

"¿No estás enojado?"

"No, porque has dicho la verdad y te has disculpado. Ahora regresa a la cama que todavía es temprano para que vayas a la escuela"

Después de todo tenía algo de culpa por no haber previsto que algo así sucedería. Al término de su actividad en la cocina se dirigió al baño para dar los últimos retoques a su imagen. Saliendo de casa, no sin antes haber guardado el lunch doble que instantes atrás hubo preparado, rumbo a la de Haru. Tenía que despertarlo o si no llegarían tarde a la primera clase y la sola idea de pasar un rato en la sala de profesores siendo sermoneados le hacía temblar de preocupación.

Cuando arribó en aquella casa tan grande para un solo joven de 16 años le hizo pensar en lo triste que podría sentirse Haruka por las tardes y noches. Alguna vez se le ocurrió dormir con él pero Nanase se negó alegando que no compartiría la tina con él, dejándole en claro que más de una vez Haru había dormido dentro del baño y con el riesgo de morir ahogado. Menos mal que alguien allá arriba le cuidaba, porque su fijación por el agua era incorregible.

"Haru, ya es hora de que salgas de la tina y te cambies para ir a la es-"

¿Ya cuántas veces con esta en el día se habían quedado sus frases a medias? Y esta ocasión había sido frenada por el hecho de que Haruka se encontraba vistiéndose, el pantalón para ser precisos y sin quitarse el traje de baño, en lugar de estar sumido en lo profundo de la bañera como siempre solía hacerlo.

"Hoy te levantaste con deseos de ir a la escuela, por lo que veo"

Nanase se detuvo, cuando apenas empezaba a abotonarse la camisa, desviando la cabeza y mostrándole ese gesto de felicidad que Makoto ya conocía e identificaba perfectamente.

"_Pool"_

Haciéndole soltar una risilla dulce y corta. Haru no era bueno con el inglés y tampoco él, pero estaba seguro que _pool y water _eran las únicas palabras que no le habían supuesto algún problema a la hora de aprenderlas.

"Haru"

Le llamó, con cariño, pensando Tachibana que lo hacía igual que una madre, la madre que Haruka ya no tenía a su lado y que se hallaba con su padre. Pensando ingenuamente en su lazo extrañamente familiar que poseía con Nanase.

Sin saber algo.

Que estaba equivocado.

"La alberca no se irá. El club está allí gracias a Nagisa, Ama-_chan-sensei _y a ti"

Makoto puso su mano sobre los cabellos todavía húmedos de Haruka. Haciéndole volver el rostro hacia el suyo.

"No lo hice voluntariamente"

Serio pero con ese ligero sonrojo se lo dijo y Makoto solo le sonrió dulce como siempre.

"Claro"

Para enseguida besarle la frente.

"Makoto"

Sin darse cuenta muy bien la razón por la que lo hizo.

"¿Eh?, a-ah, es mejor que te ayude a preparar el desayuno sino no tendrás tiempo para terminar de cambiarte"

Tachibana no dejó de cubrirse la boca sin razón lógica hasta que llegó a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno de Nanase.

Su actitud era puramente maternal, o algo así, o bien debido a su larga y fuerte amistad. Nadamás, un lazo más especial que muchos.

Pero lo que desconocía Makoto era que no existe lazo más poderoso e importante que el de familia, a menos que este sea el de un amante.

"¿Ya estás listo?"

Uno que Mako no sabía existía entre los que poseía.

"Haru, tienes puros mariscos y arroz en tu refrigerador. Deberías comprar verduras y otras cosas"

"Déjalo. Si no te gusta no lo abras. No eres mi madre, Makoto"

"Ah-h, ese no es el punto"

"_Gracias _por la comida"

"¡Haru!"

Y que Haruka a menudo le recordaba, por más que él se negara a aceptarlo.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
